


Happiness, Fun, and Fluffy Balls of Fur

by xxashleyxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, KaraMel, Kissing, Not Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxashleyxx/pseuds/xxashleyxx
Summary: “‘What is that?’ Her own eyes were wide as she continued to attempt to stable the many bags in her arms. ‘Don’t be mad,’ he stated, his face guilty, eyes worried.” -- Kara hates cats. At least until Mon-El decides to bring one home.





	Happiness, Fun, and Fluffy Balls of Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> It's crazy to think it, but this will be my last fic posted before Supergirl comes back on Monday! Surprisingly we all survived the hiatus, but more surprisingly I was able to keep writing all these months. Thank you all for reading my fics this summer and leaving the comments that you did. They helped lift me up when I was missing my favourite show. That being said, I have no intention of stopping my writing now that the show is coming back, but if it's darker this season, my fluff may be lacking. 
> 
> In preparation of the potential darkness ahead (and because of the poll you guys voted in on Twitter today), I give you FLUFF. Actual fluff. Fluffy kitten fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara shoved at the front door to the apartment, the piece of heavy wood flying open as wide as the hinges would allow as she balanced four paper grocery bags in her arms, her apartment key held between her fingers.

“Mon-El,” she called out into the apartment, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. “Can you help me with these bags? They keep sliding--” She froze.

Mon-El stood next to her kitchen table, a ball of orange fluff rolling around on the table top. His eyes were wide and almost panicked as they flew up to meet hers.

“What is _that_?” Her own eyes were wide as she continued to attempt to stable the many bags in her arms.

“Don’t be mad,” he stated, his face guilty, eyes worried.

“Is that a cat?” she asked as she stepped into the apartment, her foot hooking around the door to close it before she dropped the bags on the counter.

He didn’t answer; his eyes watching the animal move around in front of him. It let out a small _meow_ and she turned around to face him.

“That’s a cat,” she answered for him.

“It’s a cat,” he confirmed, his eyes not meeting hers.

“Where did you get a cat? And why is it in our apartment?”

“You’ll never believe it,” he started as he picked up the kitten and cradled the tiny creature in his hands. “There was a cardboard box on the sidewalk when I was coming home from the bar. It was just sitting there with a bunch of cats inside. All different colours, but I liked the orange one the best.” His eyes were excited as he recalled the memory. “There was a woman sitting there…she said this one was a girl. Then she said to take her! Like just take her…for free! So of course I did, because hello, how cool is this?” He held the kitten up to his face, her little nose meeting his and sniffing at him before letting out another small _meow_. “I’ve never had a pet before. My mother and father…they hated animals. They didn’t want any inside our home.”

“I can’t believe you did that,” she shook her head as she sighed. “That you took the cat.”

“Kara…the lady said they were free…” his smile faded as he cupped the kitten to his chest. Her nails dug into his sweater as she tried to climb up his body.

Kara’s face fell into her palm. “Mon-El, you can’t just take home an animal like that. You have to take care of it!”

“I will! I swear!” he assured her, nearly frantically nodding his head. “I’ll take care of her!”

“Who’s going to watch it while you’re at work?”

“Her,” he corrected with furrowed eyebrows. Kara rolled her eyes at him.

“Okay, who’s going to watch _her_ while you’re at work?”

He looked down at the kitten and smiled at her.

“Mon-El?!” His eyes rose to meet Kara’s and he shrugged. “Where’s her food? Who’s going to feed her?”

“I bought some at the store for animals by the mall,” he reached over and grabbed a can of cat food.

She huffed and snatched the can from his hand. “She’s a baby, Mon-El. She’s going to need _kitten_ food to get all the right nutrients to stay healthy. And she’s definitely going to need a lot more than one can.”

His face fell slightly. “I’ll get more. The right kind.” His hand began to stroke the kitten’s back as she remained pressed to his chest.

“What about toys? She’s going to scratch things and ruin the furniture.”

“I’ll buy something for her.”

“A bed to sleep in?” Kara continued.

“She can sleep in our bed,” he smiled widely.

“She would _never_ sleep in our bed,” Kara stated firmly.

“What?” he looked at her surprised as the kitten began to crawl up to his shoulder. “Why not?”

Kara scowled at him and he didn’t push it.

“Why do you hate cats?” he asked suddenly.

She shook her head. “I don’t _hate_ cats.”

“It seems like you hate cats, Kara.” He placed the kitten back on the table top, her paw swiping at his finger as he held it out to her.

She turned away from him and moved to put some of the groceries into the fridge. “Why couldn’t you get a dog instead?” she muttered the question under her breath.

“So, you prefer dogs. Meaning that I can get us a dog?”

“No, Mon-El,” she sighed as she shook her head. “You’re missing the point here.” She put the last item in the fridge before turning back to him. “You have to ask me before you make a decision like this…a decision that impacts our lives; our home.”

“But she’s so cute!” he smiled, scratching the kitten’s tiny nose. “I just thought you’d like her…” His eyes were sad as they connected with Kara’s.

“Yeah, sure, she’s cute now, Mon-El, but she’s going to get bigger. She’s going to grow and then what’re you going to do? What if she’s not cute anymore?”

He shushed her loudly as his hands covered the kitten’s ears. “Kara, don’t say that! That’s mean.” He bent over, eye to eye with the kitten. “She didn’t mean it baby girl,” he shook his head at the animal. “Kara just apparently hates happiness, fun and fluffy balls of fur,” he picked up the kitten and rubbed his nose against hers.

Kara sighed dramatically as she moved toward the sofa and sat down. “No! I’m not saying any of that.” Mon-El plopped down beside her, cradling the kitten to his chest again as he listened. “I’m…” she sighed. “You just can’t bring an animal like that home without asking me. Taking care of her…that’s a lot of work. I’m busy all the time, Mon-El. I can’t take care of her when you’re tired of her.”

“I won’t get tired of her! I promise.” He blinked puppy dog eyes at her.

“You don’t know that! You can change your mind in a few days and then what’re we going to do? You can’t just put her back in that box on the street.”

The kitten tried to jump out of Mon-El’s arms, her legs reaching, paws stretching out as they landed on Kara’s shoulder. She eyed the animal suspiciously.

“See, she just wants you to hold her,” he smiled, offering the kitten to her. “She already likes you and you’ve been mean to her since the second you got home,” he pouted and she rolled her eyes at him.

Her arms slowly reached up, hands scooping the kitten out of his. She mewled up at her, eyes bright, but blinking sleepily, her paws kneading Kara’s upper chest as she relaxed against the back of the sofa. She cradled the kitten to herself as a paw came up, sliding along her cheek, down to her chin and back to her chest.

Kara couldn’t stop the smile from forming on her face.

“See! You love her!” he laughed and she glared at him.

“I’ll admit it. She’s cute, but…” she paused. The kitten had grown heavy in her arms. She looked down and her little eyes were closed tight.

“She’s asleep!” he whispered, surprised and a little too amused.

“Just like that?” she asked confused and her voice startled the kitten awake, her little head bobbing and eyes blinking up at Kara.

Kara’s eyes widened in surprise as she watched the small creature. “Oops,” she whispered, a hand stroking the kitten’s back. Her eyes drooped again and she was instantly fast asleep. Kara smiled a toothy grin and Mon-El saw her settle deeper into the sofa. She watched the kitten breathing softly, her little head bobbing as she settled into a light sleep. Mon-El’s hand reached behind her, fingers stroking through Kara’s hair as he smiled at them both.

At the feel of his fingers, she looked over at him, the smile still on her face. “ _You’re_ gonna have to take care of her,” she whispered. He nodded quickly. “Feed her. Play with her. Brush her. Make sure she stays out of trouble,” she continued.

“I will,” he whispered firmly. “I promise.”

She pursed her lips at him and he moved in to kiss her, his hand sliding across her stomach as he moved right up against her side, all the while being careful not to startle the kitten awake again.

“Okay, we can keep her,” she breathed against his lips. His lips moved against hers in a kiss again, but just barely as his smile was too wide against her.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Only because I’m letting you keep this cat,” she squinted at him as she stroked the kitten’s back.

“Well, mostly, yeah,” he chuckled. “That’s like 90% the reason…”

She growled at him lightly and he laughed.

“See! You already love her. Clearly you care about not waking her up because if you weren’t holding her, you would have hit me for that one.”

He moved in again, his lips pressing to hers. “I love you,” he repeated.

“I love you, too,” she whispered.

His lips remained pressed to hers in a smile. “So about that dog you mentioned earlier?”

She shook her head. “No.”

“Okay, I get it. Don’t push my luck.”

* * *

It was a day later when he stumbled through the door to the loft with way too many bags hanging from his arms.

He’d visited the pet store on the way home from his shift at the bar and (hopefully) picked up everything they’d need for their new little fluff ball. He already knew that going off alone to shop might make Kara angry. He knew she probably wanted to be there to make the right purchase choices, but he was just _so excited_ that he couldn’t wait.

He’d gotten there just before the store closed. The woman working there had only let him in because he’d blinked puppy dog eyes at her as he pressed a really long handwritten list against the glass door.

She’d walked him around the store and gathered everything he’d needed (and more). He had food, treats, toys, a cat carrier, supplies for grooming, a little bed (since Kara wouldn’t break when it came to the idea of the three of them sharing a bed), and a litter box. He was sure Kara was going to make him do that cleaning duty solo…

The store lady had laughed at him when he said that he could carry all the bags home himself. Even he was starting to agree with her now. He dropped everything onto the floor next to the sofa with a crash and sighed loudly.

Now, where was their little rascal?

His eyes looked around the apartment. They had set up a little space for her with pieces of furniture, hoping that she’d be okay for a day or two until they could get more supplies and a proper pen for her to play in. But she wasn’t running around in their little homemade pen. His eyes widened. Oh no. If he’d lost her already, Kara would kill him. He’d never be allowed to have _anything_ nice ever again.

He quickly darted around the room, eyes searching for the kitten, hands moving things aside as he hunted around the apartment. He settled on the fact that she wasn’t in the kitchen or the living room.

That’s when his panicked eyes settled on Kara’s bed. There lay Kara herself, all cozy in pajamas and tucked under the covers, the little ball of orange fluff spread long across her chest; her little nose nudged against Kara’s neck, a paw stretched out and landing on her chin. Kara’s hands cupped the kitten’s hind legs, holding the animal stable as they slept.

He smiled and let out a sigh of relief. _So much for keeping the cat out of their bed_ , he laughed to himself. He kicked off his shoes, stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed next to them, his arm sliding across Kara’s stomach and under the kitten as he kissed Kara’s cheek. She shifted slightly, her eyes fluttering open slowly as she tried to focus them on him.

“Hi,” she breathed and he smiled at her.

“Hi. I thought no cats in bed was a rule…” he whispered.

Her eyes shifted down to her chest and she noticed the cat stretched out on top of her. “Oops,” she whispered. “This is the one exception…I swear.”

“Oh, it doesn’t bother me,” he assured her with a grin. “It’s nice to see that you’re both getting along.”

The kitten’s eyes blinked open and she let out a loud _meow_ in Kara’s direction. Their eyes both widened.

“I think you woke her up,” Mon-El stated.

“Me?” she challenged as she stroked the kitten’s back. “You were the one that woke _us_ up!”

The kitten stood on Kara’s chest, legs stretching and back arching before she walked over to Mon-El who rolled onto his back. She spun around, paws kneading as she curled into his chest, plopping down and closing her eyes. He laughed gently.

“Looks like she likes _me_ more…” he stated simply. Kara rolled her eyes at him before she turned, rolling her own body into him, her leg hooking over his as she nuzzled into his chin.

“That’s okay,” she sighed, her eyes slipping closed. “I’d rather cuddle you anyway.” His arm slid around Kara, tugging her impossibly close to himself as his own eyes slipped closed.

“Love you,” she whispered.

“I love you,” he responded, his hand coming up to stroke the kitten’s back. “Oh, and I love you, too, Kara.”

She could feel his smile above her as her hand pinched at his side.

Well, Kara could admit that _maybe_ this whole cat idea wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

 

_END._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sending love to you all (extra love to my fellow Canadians celebrating Thanksgiving this weekend!)!
> 
> Twitter: @_ashleymaria_


End file.
